Menssage
by Binaj
Summary: O que você faria se tivesse a chance de mudar os arrependimentos da sua vida? Hinata ganha essa chance junto com a vinda de um aluno novo. Resta saber se dessa vez, ela irá saber fazer as escolhas certas.


Legenda:

- Bom dia. – Disse o homem retribuindo o sorriso e entregando as cartas – Fala normal, presente.

**- Você sabe** – Respondi, não queria entrar em detalhes. – Fala normal, futuro.

_"Deve ser muito estranho receber um envelope enviado por você mesma, mas acredite, foi você." _ – Trecho da carta.

Antes que pudesse terminar de ler, o professor entra na sala – Narração em 3ª pessoa, presente.

_Nele eu escrevi:_ - Narração em 1ª pessoa, futuro.

O primeiro capitulo de uma nova fic. Espero que gostem.

* * *

_Sentei na escrivaninha do meu quarto, com as mãos trêmulas. Com a minha respiração cada vez mais falhada, mais pesada, alcancei um caderno e uma caneta e comecei a escrever. _

_"Deve ser..."_

_Minha mão paralisou. Talvez não fosse certo... Talvez eu devesse terminar essa história aqui, sem uma continuação. Quero dizer - senti lágrimas riscarem meu rosto - depois de tantas e tantas vezes sendo repetida e nada mudou... Agitei a cabeça tentando afastar e ignorar essa linha de pensamento, continuando a escrever enquanto mais e mais lágrimas deslizavam e pingavam no papel. Eu podia simplesmente mandar àquela outra carta, mas me pareceu mais apropriado descrever a situação com meus próprios sentimentos e palavras._ _Passei a noite inteira escrevendo, enfim terminei e coloquei dentro de um envelope._

_Nele eu escrevi:_

* * *

20 de agosto de 2011

O dia aos poucos clareava, as ruas começavam a agitar, comércios a se abrirem, pássaros a cantar, cachorros a latir, vozes, comprimentos, conversas.

O sol passou pela janela do quarto feminino, batendo no rosto da garota que agora acordava. Olhou preguiçosamente para fora das janelas e sorriu. O céu estava limpo com um azul incrível, as nuvens mais brancas do que nunca e os raios solares agradáveis. Fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente. O dia estava lindo e começava mais uma vez.

Assim que terminou de se espreguiçar, ouviu o som do despertador e levantou-se para desliga-lo. Lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes, logo ligando o chuveiro para um banho.

Quando terminou de se vestir, escutou o som da campainha tocar. Olhou para o relógio e viu que estava atrasada. Agarrou a mochila colocando-a sobre o ombro e saiu correndo pelos corredores da casa.

- Não vai tomar café? – Perguntou seu pai quando passou por ele. Na mesa estavam Neji e Hanabi, que a olhavam querendo também saber a resposta. Recuou e pegou a metade de um pão e voltou para seu caminho murmurando um "itekimasu"* com o pão na boca. Abriu a porta e deu de cara com o carteiro. Sorriu com o pão segurando o pão com a boca.

- Bom dia. – Disse o homem retribuindo o sorriso e entregando as cartas. A garota fez uma pequena reverencia e saiu correndo para a escola.

Não era longe. Só virar a esquina de sua casa e veria uma ladeira enorme. O colégio ficava no topo dela. Todos que ainda subiu o faziam correndo. A garota viu o portão fechando e correu mais rápido, passando por ele alguns segundos antes de fechar-se por completo.

- Salva. – Comentou num suspiro, respirando com dificuldade.

* * *

Entrou na sala pelas portas de correr acinzentadas e reparou que o professor ainda não havia chegado. Foi para seu lugar, sussurrando "Bom dia" para seus amigos e colegas. Sentou-se em sua carteira, cansada.

- Acabei trazendo as cartas comigo. – Observou. Ajeitou todas na mão e começou a repassar. Conta de luz, água, cartão, carta da empresa para seu pai, carta para ela, dívida... Parou um segundo processando algo e voltou rapidamente para a ultima e arregalou os olhos. Carta para ela? Nunca recebia cartas. Guardou os outros e leu o envelope amarronzado.

PARA: Hyuuga Hinata.

DE: Você mesma.

Sua mente se confundiu. Não se lembrava de ter escrito e enviado uma carta para si mesma. Na verdade, quem faria uma idiotice dessas? Devia ser brincadeira de alguém, ela pensou, abrindo o envelope. Dentro, havia um caderno de capa extremamente simples: Branca com o contorno preto, totalmente seu estilo. Arqueou a sobrancelha e abriu para ver o conteúdo.

- Deve ser muito estranho receber um envelope enviado por você mesma... – Começou em voz baixa.

"_Deve ser muito estranho receber um envelope enviado por você mesma, mas acredite, foi você._

_Na verdade, eu sou você com 27 anos e esse caderno foi enviado de mim para o meu eu de 10 anos atrás._

_Independente se você acredita nisso ou não, irei mostrar neste caderno o que acontece com você a partir do dia 20 de agosto de 2011._

_Leia o dia citado no dia correto._

_Mas por agora, nesta pagina irei dizer apenas uma coisa: Hoje vai chegar um aluno novo e ele irá se sentar ao seu lado._

_Uchiha Sasuke._

_Não fale com ele. Não o convide para dar uma volta com os outros._

Antes que pudesse terminar de ler, o professor entra na sala. Fechou o caderno e guardou o mais rápido que pôde. O homem parado a frente de todos tinha os cabelos brancos e um olhar cansado no rosto. Ele começou a falar, mas a garota não prestava atenção no ele dizia. Ela pensava no quão absurdo as palavras naquele caderno soavam. Como podia existir alguém com tanto tempo livre assim? Era ridículo o individuo achar que ela realmente iria acreditar em algo assim.

Ela estava tão perdida em pensamento que não ouviu sequer uma palavra que o professor dizia. Foi tirada de seu raciocínio quando a sala começou a ficar agitada com conversas e risadinhas. Olhou para frente para descobrir o motivo e viu um rapaz moreno que nunca havia visto na vida, parado ao lado do homem de meia idade.

- Uchiha Sasuke, 17 anos. Sou novo em Konoha, por isso conto com a ajuda de vocês.

As perolas tremeram, os olhos arregalados.

Só podia ser coincidência.

* * *

*Itekimasu: Estou indo. / Para quando esta saindo de casa.

Olá

Esse é o primeiro capítulo de uma fanfic que eu queria escrever a algum tempo. Ela é baseada em um mangá novo (acho, já que só encontrei o primeiro cap. dele) chamado ORANGE. É um tema mais dramático. Nessa fic Hinata não é tão tímida, consegue manter uma conversa normal com todos e Sasuke não tão antissocial, também consegue conversar sem ser ignorante. :)

Obrigado por lerem. ^^


End file.
